


Aida and Radames

by BeautifulLyricsAlways



Category: Aida - John/Rice/Woolverton & Falls & Hwang
Genre: F/M, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulLyricsAlways/pseuds/BeautifulLyricsAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this based on the their love story (see it as a song or a poem)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aida and Radames

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on the their love story (see it as a song or a poem)

Aida and Radames

 

Theirs is a story formed in a time of war

Where people serve to survive

Where people die for pride

Where love is a broken fantasy

A forbidden romance never meant to be

 

But they defied the odds

They took the chance

Their love will always be

Forever and eternity

 

They will be together again

A love has never been so true

They will find each other again

As souls reincarnated

For no one has had a love

Like Aida and Radames

 

Fate tried to tie him to another

A women who loved him too

But she discovered the truth

So she did what she had to do

And with a broken heart

She let them die together

 

But they defied the odds

They took the chance

Their love will always be

Forever and eternity

 

They will be together again

A love has never been so true

They will find each other again

As souls reincarnated

For no one has had a love

Like Aida and Radames

 

They defied odds

They meet again

At the Egyptian exhibit

 

They will be together again

A love has never been so true

They will find each other again

As souls reincarnated

For no one has had a love

Like Aida and Radames

 

　

　

　

　

　


End file.
